You Captured My Heart
by LiLaZnCrAzYgUrL216
Summary: Kagome's a new student at high school,but Inuyasha,the guy that every girl wants finds himself falling for her...but the thing is,she could care only less
1. Chapter 1

You Captured My Heart.

"blah"-someone talking

'blah'-someone thinking

(blah)-someone(usually me) annoying u

**Bold-character info/me talking in the beginning and end of the chapter.**

**Hi everybody! I completley wrote over this story. Well, the plot is mostly the same, but I did the chapters all over again. Enjoy!**

Chapter one-Prologue

**Kagome Higurashi-your average sixteen year old girl, who just moved back to japan, after sixteen years of moving from place to place. She applied and was accepted to Shikon High and is going to be a junior Hobbies-archery. Lives with her mom, Souta and her grandpa.**

"Kagome dear? It's time for school." said Kagome's mom, Mrs.Higurash (i don't know her first name...suggestions, anyone?)

"mmmph" was Kagome's spirited reply.

"Oh, dear. Looks like this will be a hard one. SOUTA! Will you come here and wake your sister? You can by giving her a nice kiss!"

"AGH! MOM! I'm up! You don't need Souta. Really." said Kagome, jumping up brightly-or at least, attempting to.

"OK. Kagome, honey, today's your first day of school! Your uniform's on the chair, ironed and ready. Get dressed, brush your teeth and go downstairs and meet me in the dining room."

"OK, OK." sighed Kagome as she ushered her mom out of her room, slamming and locking the door behind her.

"And Kagome! Don't slam the doors!" yelled Mrs. Higurashi from outside.

"Whatever." Kagome slipped on her uniform, which was made of a white T-Shirt, and a short green skirt.(you know, like in the series) She brushed her teeth and went to get her back pack, slinging it over her shoulder as she ran down the stairs.

"Oh, Kagome, good. You're here." said Mrs. Higurashi."Now, I want to go over some safety rules before you leave for school.Remember to never accept any kind of drug from a stranger, don't let a boy stare at you for too long..." Kagome listened to her mom as she droned on and on and on. She had this lecture since her dad died of lung cancer because of smoking.She snapped back into attention as her mom wrapped up."Now, have a good time at school and make some friends!"

"Whatever. I gotta go now. I'm going to be late." said Kagome, running down the front stairs. As Kagome got to the school gate, she saw whispers following her everywhere."Damn it,I hate being new. Of course, grandpa had to move all the time." Muttered Kagome, tugging at her skirt. "I hate this green uniform! Its fucking short.How do the people think we're going to be warm like this?"As she was walking, she bumped into someone. "Sorry" said Kagome

"It's alright." The person had his back to her. He turned around to look at her. His eyes widened at the sight of her. "Never mind bitch! Forget what I said! And why the hell are you wearing the uniform anyway? Only newbies wear them!

"Bitch?"said Kagome, starting to get angry."Alright, listen up, HOT SHOT. I don't care WHO you are, who you THINK you are, or how POPULAR you are. My name isn't bitch, alright? It's Kagome. Need me to spell it for you? It's K-A-G-O-M-E. KAGOME. Get it right next time!"

"Yeah, right, Kikyou. Like I can't tell it's you." retorted Inuyasha.

"Ohmygawd. Do you need me to spell it for you?MY NAME IS NOT KIKYOU!" shouted Kagome, right into his ears. Kagome huffed and turned, walking away, when she bumped into a girl with long black hair and dark brown eyes. "Sorry." mumbled Kagome.

"Oh, it's alright. I heard someone shouting and I came to check it out. Was it you?" the girl inquired, staring at her curiously.

"Oh, yea, it was me. That idiot over there kept on saying I was Kikyou, so I just got pissed."Kagome said.

"Oh, you mean Inuyasha? He's a real pain in the ass, but if you get to know him, he can be really sweet. My name's Sango, by the way." Sango said.

**Sango Tajiya-a sixteen year old, from a line of demon slayers. Also a junior. Hobbies-hitting Miroku with her hiraikotsu. Lives alone with her brother, Kohaku.**

"Hi Sango. I'm Kagome."

"Kagome...that's a really nice name. Hey, I bet Inuya-PERVERT!"

SLAP

Sango huffed as she looked down.There, on the floor was a boy with short brown hair tied into a little pony-tail with half closed violet eyes

"Uh, Sango...Wasn't that a little...harsh?" Kagome inquired, felling a bit sorry for the guy.

"Nope. If you get to know him as I do, you won't feel a bit sorry for him."Sango said.

"Uh...Why wouldn't you? I mean, he's not that bad!"Kagome said.

"Aah! A maiden who appreciates me for how I am!" said the boy, jumping up brightly despite the big bump on his head."My name is Miroku.Pleased to make your acquantince.Now, may I ask you, will you bear my child?"

**Miroku Houshi-a sixteen year old(almost seventeen) pervert, who asks random pretty girls to marry him.Junior in Shikon High. Hobbies-practicing better ways to charm Sango. Lives alone in mansion with maids and butlers and stuff.**

"Huh?" Kagome said, looking at him with his clasped hands around her. "Uh, aren't I a bit to young to thi-AAAGH! YOU LECHER!" Kagome punched him and stared at him. Then, she turned to Sango and said "You're right.I don't feel sorry for him anymore."

"Feh. When will you ever, you perverted monk."said Inuyasha, coming up."Look, uh Kagome. Sorry about that at first.I thought you were Kikyou, this girl...feh."

"Oh, come on Inuyasha. Kagome,"Sango said, turning to face her"Kikyou is a bitch. You should ignore all you can. She's been after Inuyasha since third grade, and Inuyasha won't spend shit with her."

"INUYASHA!" screeched a voice so loud, everybody turned to stare at the enterence.

"Oh shit.She's here."

**Well, that's the end! Hope you guys liked it. REVIEW! please, it tells me if you guys like it or not. till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

You Captured My Heart. 

"blah"-someone talking

'blah'-someone thinking

(blah)-someone(usually me) annoying u

**Bold-character info/me talking in the beginning and end of the chapter./recaps**

**ok. i know i haven't updated in a while...since...june...of 2004...--dodges flying pans-- but here i am! i'm too lazy usually...i might quit writing if it weren't for my amazing reviewers. i love you all! --gives cookies--well..on with the story!**

Chapter two-Meeting Kikyou

**--recap--**

"Oh, come on Inuyasha. Kagome,"Sango said, turning to face her"Kikyou is a bitch. You should ignore all you can. She's been after Inuyasha since third grade, and Inuyasha won't spend shit with her."

"INUYASHA!" screeched a voice so loud, everybody turned to stare at the enterence.

"Oh shit.She's here."

**--end recap--**

"INUYASHA!"

Everybody winced as the loud voice pierced the air.The owner of the voice strut in, wearing her rediculously(sp?) short and tight pink tee-shirt and her white mini skirt, looking all over for her destined target. She spoted him and hurried over.

"Oh, Inu-poo. Did you miss me over the summer?" she crooned, hoping to seduce her into looking down her low V-neck.

"Hell no! What are you doing here anyways, bitch? I thought I told you to leave me alone!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Aww...You don't have to pretend in front of your friends here. Everybody knows we're a couple!" The girl cried happily, oblivious to the ever growing red Inuyasha.

**Kikyou Nashira-also sixteen, and your basic average slut.(sorry for all kikyou-lovers) Baerly passed her Sophomore year. _Baerly_ so yes, she is a junior. Hobbies-bossing around her "posse", shopping, and screwing boys. Lives with her parents in a large house.**

"YOU DON'T GET IT, DO YOU? I FUCKING HATE YOUR GUTS! YOU'VE BEEN AFTER ME SINCE _FOREVER! _GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD! I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR FUCKING BOYFRIEND KIKYOU!" with that, he slapped her soundly, letting her know once and for all that he was to be done for with her. She gasped as she puta hand up to her stinging cheek. Her eyes looked around, hoping for an innocent face to blame for her misfortune.

"You!" she cried, pointing at Kagome, spotting her standing next to Inuyasha.

"Me?" Kagome squeaked out, shocked at her behavior.

"Yes you! What have you done with my Yashie-poo? You've brain washed him, i know it! Give him back!" she screeched, nearing a full-fledged tantrum.

"I have had NOTHING to do with the jerk today, except for having the misfortune of running into him!" Kagome shouted back, pissed at the girl for picking on her. "And I am NOT going to spend my first day here arguing with a slut like you!"

Kagome huffed and spun on her heels, heading for the nearest exit. Sango looked over at Kikyou and spat on her before hurrying to catch up to Kagome.

Sango ran, looking left and right for the figure of her new friend. 'Jeez that girl runs fast.' she thought, finally spotting the uniform in a sea of originals. "Kagome!" she cried, running over to her. "Damn, girl. You should really try out for the track team this year" Sango said, clearly impressed.

"That bitch makes me so angry! Picking on me without me doing anything! I was just standing next to him! Gawd!" Kagome burst out angrily, unable to control her emotions any longer.

"It's all right, Kagome. She gets on everybody's nerves." She said sympathetically. "To pick on you on your first day here...she must really hate you or something."

"Oh great. That's wonderful." She said sarcastically, as she continued to think of the nagging feeling of what she had to do...The feeling that she forgot something...That she forgot..."MY SCHEDULE!"

"huh?" Sango answered, confused.

"Shit,shit,shit. I forgot to get my schedule." Kagome replied, hurrying back into the main building and into the main office.

She turned a cornor and ran smack into another person. 'not again' She groaned. She looked up, preparing for the worst.

"Hey. Watch where you're going there, you could get hurt running around like that" a voice said kindly, picking her up from the floor.

"Uh...thanks." Kagome said, blushing as she looked at him. He had brown eyes like her, with a small mousetail at the end of his hair. "What's your name?" She asked.

"I'm Kouga. It's a pleasure to meet you" He said, staring at her eyes.

**Kouga Wolfe-has a stalkerish fascination with Kagome. Hates Inuyasha. Lives in an apartment with his uncle. Hobbies:Dreaming of ways to kill Inu and win Kagome for himself.**

"uhh...well, thanks, anyways." She said, feeling a bit disturbed the way his eyes never left hers. "By the way, which way is the office?" She inquired.

"Right over there." He replied, pointing right next to him.

"Oh. hehe. Thanks." Kagome dusted herself off and headed in, to see a scowling secretary muttering something about "late noobs"

"uh, hello?" Kagome said timidly.

"What?" she snapped, staring at her.

"Um, I'm supposed to get my schedule. I'm new here."

"That's right. Here it is." The secretary handed her a schedule to her and smiling a phony smile.

"Thank you" Kagome said politley, heading out of the office.Outside, she saw Sango comeing her way, dragging a swirly eyed Miroku, who sported a bright red hand mark that had recently been caused." I'm suprised I didn't hear that inside the office" Kagome stated.

"haha. very funny, Kagome. Let me see your schedule." Sango ordered. Kagome obediently handed over her schedule as Sango looked it over. "Great. We have all of our classes together!"

"Thank kami. Now I'll know where to go!" Kagome said, obviously relieved.

"Come on. The bell will ring any moment." Sango said, rushing Kagome.

--_RIIIINNNNGGGG--_

"Shit. Now we're late."

Kagome and Sango tore through the school, while dragging poor Miroku by the ponytail. They screeched to a stop in front of their homeroom as Miroku regained conciousness. They walked in, not knowing what to expect from their mood-changing teacher.

"You're late, Sango-san and Miroku-san." he stated.

"Yes sir. We were helping the new student here." Sango said, gesturing to Kagome.

"And that" he said "Is why I assume Miroku-san has a red mark on his cheek this morning?" he statedamusedly.

"No, Mr. Tsunami-sama."

"Very well. Sit down."Miroku and Sango went to their seats, leaving Kagome up frontwith the teacher, who thankfullywas in a good mood today.

"Please, tell us about yourself."

"Very well. My name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm sixteen and I'm single, but not looking." She said, eyeing a few hands raised among the boys. All hands dropped as Kagome sweatdropped.

"Very well. You may sit next to..." Mr. Tsunami scanned the room and spotted an empty seat."Kikyou."

**okie. Well, I'm going to end it there! Hope you guys liked it! I'll try to update more frequently from now on.._try_ being the key word. I'll update more frequently if you guys review! thank you so much! **


	3. Chapter 3

You Captured My Heart.

"blah"-someone talking

'blah'-someone thinking

(blah)-someone(usually me) annoying u

**Bold-character info/me talking in the beginning and end of the chapter.**

**Hello, faithful readers! Yes, i am updateing more frequently now! But right now, vote! haha I can only work on one story at a time, due to my short attention span so i need everybody to pick which one for me to work on! I'll give you the title and summary, and you can pick, k? k! i luve you all! **

**_I will Never Forget you_****  
Kagome and Inuyasha fell in love young,but moving tore the young lovers apart. now,seven years later, they meet again at camp. Will sparks fly? or will kikyou and kouga's jealousy cause trouble?**

**_Kagome's a Hanyou?_**

**naraku is dead, the jewl is complete. inu-yasha wishes to be a hanyou,but the wish backfired! THey decide to move into Kagome's time where Hanyous were begining to be accepted into the school. But as they get back, everything gets topsy-turvey. Kaede's a gym teacher, Naraku's the new transfer student...and Kikyou's the school slut? What the heck happened? IK,SM**

**_New Punk Girl_**

**Kagome is a new punk from Kyoto that goes 2 inu's school. there, Kikyo and Kouga become rivials, sesshy falles in luv(shock!) and inu finds that he has feelingsfor the girl! wat will happen?(THis story is DEFINETLY on hold...but you guys can still vote!) IK,SM**

and finally...

**_You captured my heart_**

**Kagome's a new student at high school,but Inuyasha,the guy that every girl wants finds himself falling for her...but Kagome's the one who could care less!**

**Those are my four storys...and you can only vote once! so yea! thanks for your support! **

**--recap--**

"Very well. Sit down."Miroku and Sango went to their seats, leaving Kagome up frontwith the teacher, who, thankfully was in a good mood today.

"Please, tell us about yourself."

"Very well. My name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm sixteen and I'm single, but not looking." She said, eyeing a few hands raised among the boys. All hands dropped as Kagome sweatdropped.

"Very well. You may sit next to..." Mr. Tsunami scanned the room and spotted an empty seat."Kikyou."

**--end recap--**

Chapter three-Day at School

-Kagome's POV-

I had to sit next to _Kikiyou_. Her. My worst enemy. This day could NOT get any worse.

--BAM--

The door flew open and someone toppled in, being held onto by a girl. She giggled and kissed him softly on the lips before fleeing from the envious looks of the other girls.

"Inuyasha, you're late." Mr. Tsunami said coldly. I noticed that he didn't add "san" after him. I wonder if- wait. Inuyasha? As in THE Inuyasha? The cocky arrogant jerk that I ran into in the hallway was in MY homeroom? And I thought that sitting next to Kikyou was bad. I looked over at him icily, looking over him. I noticed little marks of red over his cheeks and neck. Lipstick? So he was making out with some random girl that he just HAPPENED to pick up? God! He was worse than Miroku! I looked away before Inuyasha could catch me staring at him. I looked back at Mr. Tsunami, awaiting instructions.

"Kagome-san, please sit down. I hope you will understand that not everybody in-please hold on.." He said apologetically. He went over to the phone which had begun to ring quite shrilly and picked it up.

I focused my attention on something else. But that's when I noticed that attention was being focused on me. I looked around and saw Inuyasha staring at me.

"WhaT?" I asked, quite annoyed.

"nothing" he said. "What are you doing in my homeroom, wench?"

"ExCUSE me? YOUR homeroom? Since when has this become YOUR homeroom? And my name isn't WENCH, it's KAGOME!" I shouted, looking for Mr. Tsunami who had appeared to have vanished.

"Feh"

"Don't FEH me, mr. hotshot." I shot back, to the sounds of "oooh" and "Oh, she got you there, inu"

"Shut up!" he roared.

I shook my head and headed down the aisle next to the seat. The seat of hell. The seat of doom. The seat of-ok, I'm getting carried away. Just because she decided to blame Inuyasha's little issue with her on me doesn't mean she _completely_ hates me, right?

--Thud--

"KIKIYOU!" I yelled. Scratch what I thought in the first place. "Why the hell did you trip me?'

"Trip you? Why, I was merely stretching my feet. It's not my fault you just _happened_ to trip over my outstretched feet." She replied cockily. Oh, she wanted to play the hard way, huh?

I quickly reached inside my pocked for my bottle of elmer's glue, which I always kept on me. I uncapped it and poured it onto Kikyou's hair, which I was certain she spent hours on.

"AHH!" She screamed. "YOU BITCH! WHY THE HELL DID YOU POUR GLUE ON MY HAIR? I WOKE UP AT SIX JUST TO FIX IT!" She screamed quite shrilly.

"Pour it on you? Why, I was merely testing the rate of which glue falls to the floor due to the force of gravity. It's not my fault your head just _happened _to be right there." I replied coolly.

All around me, I could hear sniggers of laughter and claps of approval for what I did. Clearly, Kikyou was not very well liked here.

"My hair! Ohmygosh, I have GOT to fix it now."Kikyou moaned, examining her hair from all angles of her mirror. She snapped her fingers and her "posse" appeared,carrying her make-up kit.

I watched as she nd her"groupie"scurried out of the door.

--Narator's POV--

As soon as the door closed, Shouts and whistled erupted from the crowds. Kagome turned around and saw that the entire class was clapping. She blushed and quickly looked to the floor."

"Wow Kagome! That was awesome!" She looked up to see Sango smiling at her eagerly.

"Yea! Where'd you get to get the guts to do that?" Miroku asked, sporting a red handmark, Kaogme noticed.

"I just got a bit pissed at her...acting like she's a big shot and all that..." Kagome said. She looked around and noticed that the teacher had not yet returned. "Where's Mr.Tsunami?"

"Oh. Him. He's probably at a meeting somewhere."Sango said unconcernly.(sp?)

"Oh...is it alright for him to be gone for such long periods of time?"

"well...I don't know, but I don't really care..."

"Ok...-ouch!"

Kagome yelped in pain as something-or rather some_one_ collieded with her.

"WATCH IT!" She yelled.

"you watch it, wench!" Inuyasha answered back hotly.

"What did you just call me?" She asked, stepping up to him, nose to nose in an icy tone.

"I called you a _wench_. DO you have a problem with that?"

"Yes I do. My name isn't _wench_, it's Kagome. K-A-G-O-M-E. Even You should understand that now." She huffed, walking away from him.

"That girl's got guts to stand up to you, huh Inuyasha." Miroku said, walking up to him. "She must really hate you."

"Hate me, huh? Well, that's going to all change."

'Operation Seduce Kagome is officialy official.'

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**haha! Ok, yes, i now, that was really dumb ending...but i decided to update for all you faithful people! avoids tomatoes being thrown yes, yes, i haven't' updated in a while. but i will now, if you guys vote! **

**Click.**

**You know you wanna click that button right down there...and review...and vote... (: more votes mean faster updates!**


End file.
